


Response

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Logan, Bottoming from the Top, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Top Scott, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No matter what, Logan's in charge during sex.





	Response

**Author's Note:**

> Because there's not enough of Logan bottoming.

“Logan-”

“Quiet. I’m in charge right now.”

“But I-”

“Scott.” It shut him up when Logan said his name like that. He was trying to keep his eyes open and it distracted him - he was wearing the suppression collar from Hank’s lab (they only kept it around so that every time Scott got a concussion his eyes could be checked for pupil response) so that he could see in color, but Scott didn’t think Logan had actually asked instead of just swiping it. “You know the rule.”

“You’re in charge during sex,” Scott nodded, watching his lover’s face.

Logan wasn’t actually looking at him right now, instead focusing intently on his own hands as they massaged Scott’s lean muscles. Both of them were buck naked on Logan’s bed, already hard for each other and sweating a little.

“There’s hope for you yet,” Logan smirked, finally looking up at him. “Now bring your mouth over here.”

It was Logan’s turn to lie back on the bed as Scott sucked him off, tonguing his foreskin and stroking his balls until Logan grabbed his hair and exploded into his mouth with a grunt. Scott rested the side of his head on his lover’s thigh briefly, though it was barely more than a minute before Logan was hard again. Scott knew this game. Given that Logan hadn’t immediately flipped him onto his stomach to start fucking him, it was Scott’s job to get Logan off at least twice before Logan would make him cum.

“Stop thinking,” Logan ordered, his voice a lustful growl as he reached into one of the drawers in the bedside stand and rummaged briefly.

“Even about you and how sexy you are like this?” Scott grinned, sliding upward so their chests rested together.

“Hmm, guess you can think about that,” Logan permitted with a chuckle.

Then they were kissing, their mouths pressing together intensely as Scott fumbled for a short moment to get his fingers slippery. One went in, then a second followed it, finding Logan’s prostate and making him groan into Scott’s mouth. Scott was usually on bottom, but every so often his lover would let him top, and today was one of those times it seemed.

It took no time at all for Logan to climax again from Scott fingering him, creating a sticky mess between their bodies that neither particularly minded at the moment. Scott was pushed over onto his back again, watching with complete focus as Logan slicked up his cock for him before tilting it up and slowly sinking down onto it. Scott wasn’t as big as Logan and he wasn’t always sure his lover got as much out of bottoming as he did, but he wasn’t going to start complaining, either. There was something extremely satisfying about watching Logan fuck himself on Scott’s dick like this, thoroughly pleasuring them both and eventually pulling them to ecstasy. Logan came first, howling like an animal and stabbing his claws into the mattress, and the clenching spasms of his body made Scott lose control right after him to leave them both a sticky, panting mess. It was beautiful.


End file.
